


Clear's Diary

by Aidenbanni



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Horror, Clear's Bad End, Diary/Journal, M/M, Multi, Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidenbanni/pseuds/Aidenbanni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April 18th, 3:22 PM. <br/>I'm trying to restrain myself. <br/>I promise I am. <br/>But his smile is starting to make my stomach churn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> ( Im aware of how the real bad end happens but this is just an short AU story where Clear slowly goes crazy instead of being reprogrammed.)

April 15th, 7:45 PM.   
I let the bad thoughts in.   
I didn't mean to, but now I can't seem to contain them anymore.   
The more time I spend with him the more I seem to be loosing control. 

April 17th, 5:33 PM.   
What happens when he dies?  
What happens when I'm still here?  
What do I do?

April 18th, 3:22 PM.   
I'm trying to restrain myself.   
I promise I am.   
But his smile is starting to make my stomach churn. 

April 20th, 2:27 AM.  
I haven't seen him for two days now.   
Who was he with?  
Who did he pick over me?

April 22nd, 12:15 AM.   
I finally heard from him.   
He sent me a picture.  
The text attached read;  
"Sorry I haven't been very responsive, everyone went to the beach! We know you can't get wet so we didn't want to inconvenience you... See you soon!"

That's right.   
I'm not human.   
But he looks so happy...

Without me. 

April 24th, 3:32 PM.   
He's home.   
I greet him with a smile, of course. 

April 25th, 6:15 PM.   
He spent the night.   
But it's different this time.   
His sleeping face doesn't give me butterflies anymore.   
I feel sick. 

April 26th, 4:33 AM.   
I have a solution.


End file.
